


Bring Me To Life

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Love Triangle, M/M, Modern AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: What is happened when the love of your life is actually your whole worst enemy and the ex lovers interfere? His whole world is shook





	

Shrek sighed as he made his way to work at the coffee shop as a waiter, his Gucci red and green flip flops flopping as he clowns 

As he sighed and strode down the street he bushed a guy on the shoulder 

"Sorry" said the boisterous ogre as he looked down shyly and rubbed his green head

The man was very small and shrek almost died as he stared down at him and he stared back and he gulped very loud everyone probably herd it he thought. Shrek flexed reflexively alarmingly as a reflex and said sorry again god the fool

Lord Farquaad chortled his muscular jugular bobbing and his Adam's apple was flopping up and down and Shrek licked his soft lips and blushed. Those lips were so saucy and he sweated nervously lots of sweat going down his neck horrifically 

"no shut up" yelled Lord Farquaad and Shrek blushed as he was feeling extra foolish that morning even after he used his favorite Dove conditioner this morning. 

Wanna go back to my place" exclaimed Shrek then he stared back at him stupidly and almost died because that was pretty dumb he thought. The lord of Farquaad in all his glory was right there and he wasn't even noticeing him at this point no Shrek almost left right then and there if not for Farquadd whispering in his ear "you are the coolest ogre I've met so I'll be there, you boiled ass goblin." 

Shrek went home that night ready to fall into bed and hibernate because he was so thrilled about it but he didn't because the doorbell rang and Shrek roared through the whole yard he picked up a water spray bottle and sprayed it out his window but accidentally struck a bird in the head. Shrek felt bad and went to bed that night with lord Farquaad on his mind. 

Shrek's green orb of a cranium caught lord Farquaad's attention so fast it was like that one scene from spongebob 

Shrek flung open the window ready to make breakfast cuz he was a hungry man but alas, There was the love of his life, in full lingerie on his front lawn. The lewd man was grinning and the talking mirror was right behind him, blushing frofusely and Shrek amphibiously leapt out the window into his tenacious arms gripped him tight and Shrek whispered "b-baka....." 

His neighbor Donkey (authors note: donkey is a human in this but his name is Don Key and everyone called him donkey xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) said Ka-chau and left to go the store for some canned bread for his broth but ran into Fiona, Shrek's ex lover. Fiona cried as she thought about Shrek and how he used to like the smell of her shampoo and how he never used it from his succulent baldness. Donkey said "good morning final in just here getting bread for the wife, Dragina" Fiona sobbed and said good morning but stomped out of the store, her braid falling out and her long hair swaying in the wind as she pissed offingly made her way to her ex lovers house. 

Shrek was playing go fish with lord farquad when suddenly the door opened oh crap he whispering

Fiona's light brown with hints of auburn hair swayed in the wind behind her and her wispy bangs flew around her forehead like a halo and lord Farquaad vomited on the carpet.

Shrek didn't fart two damns when he saw his ex lover but he gasped in agony when he saw his boyfriend hunched over and walked over to him. "Lord are you ok" 

Lord farquad wiped off the blood covering his mouth and coughed more blood spewing out like nonsense and said I'm fine Shrek. Fiona grew two demonic wings with red stripes and bright red highlights and metallic tips on the top with hints of blue and violet on the base and her one beautiful emerald dress flew off to reveal a sexy seductress outfit with laces and Fiona smirked as she gripped a trident. "I've come to analihate you Shrek and Quaad" she bawlfed exasperatingly. 

Shrek sighed and quickly making his way over he pushed her over on the floor, "Tch. What a bore. I'll kill you myself." 

 

To be continued ;)


End file.
